I'm trying to tell you off (One Shot)
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: Are you listening to me Lt Flynn? Captain Raydor's attempt to tell Lt Flynn off


"_May I remind you Lieutenant Flynn that it wasn't your place to handcuff the alleged suspect before he had been ID'd." _

Did she know just how distracting she was, learning over her desk, her thighs touching against the desks edge, the silk tie collar dangling away from her chest, giving him a peak of her ample breasts; the way her finger nails drummed against the desk as she thought.

"_You didn't even ID the correct suspect before you slapped the handcuffs on him and forced him into the back of the car" _

Her hands resting on the top of the table stabilizing herself, as she rocked back and forth every now and again. How could she expect him to pay attention when he looked so damn seductive?

"_Lieutenant Flynn are you listening to me?" _

His attention was broken from her body by the sound of her announcing his name. Had she seen him watching her, watching her body?

"_I, ugh, am Captain, what I did, I did without thinking…" _

He watched her once again moving around behind her desk, watching her move out and around the object and come to rest centimeters from his legs. She had propped herself up on the desk, crossing her right leg over her left causing her skirt to casually rise up. His eyes widened maybe Raydor rants weren't so bad after all he had thought to himself.

She continued to talk, her lips moving, sound coming out but all he could think of was how unknowingly sexual she was being, how enticing she was sitting on top of the desk, how inappropriate he was thinking of being.

He rose from his seat walking towards her door,

"_Lt. Flynn I haven't finished…" _

He turned around as he quietly closed her door, locking it gently, _"I wasn't leaving…" _pulling the blinds shut as he moved closer to her.

He watched her gaze as she followed him around the room, her mouth slightly open as she watched him move behind the table.

"_Andy"_

She had paused as he continued to brush the hair off the side of her neck, planting a kiss in the spot in the nape of her neck, slowly sucking on each spot, lightly kissing her skin as he went.

"_Andy … we said we wouldn't do this at work…"_

He continued making his way around to the other side of her neck, clearly not listening to her pleas, continuing to suck and kiss the spots he knew would affect her.

"_I hadn't finished telling you off"…_

He proceeded to move around the desk, standing in front of, as his hands landed on her knees, a mischievous smile radiating from his face. Her eyes darting down to his hands, watching his every move, his every facial expression.

"_Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you tell me off?" _

His trail of kisses continued against her jaw line until his face was within inches of hers, his lips brushing against hers, once, twice, she wasn't pulling back, his lips making a more passionate attempt on hers. His hands had been rubbing up and down her thighs but as his kissed her once more, his hands moved to part her knees, he heard her gasp against his lips. She responded but wriggling closer to him so her legs could interlock behind his.

"_This is against FID's regulations, I am your superior officer…" _his kisses continuing back down her neck and down the front of her unbuttoned to the cleavage silk shirt. He heard her gasp again, this time deeper. 

Making his way back up her body he grinned up at her, his eyes dancing with fire,

"_You can tell me to stop at any time"_

This time his hand slipping up under her skirt, traced circles on her inner thigh, every now and again making contact with her panties. He was sure he had received his answer when her back arched and she let out a low hum.

"_Hmmmm…" _was all she said back to him.

What had started out as a one night stand of bad judgment, had evolved into a causal affair and multiplied to most nights a sleep over of sorts.

The phone on her desk began to ring, he could feel her hands searching the desk for it, his lips leaving her body long enough to utter the words,

"_Leave it" _

"_I can't it's Assistant Chief Pope" _with that she had lifted the hand set with one hand and motioned for him to be quiet … his lips once again coming in contact with her neck

"_Captain Raydor, yes, yes, that is fine, sure, okay bye"_

His lips crushing back on her once again, leaving her without a chance to breathe

"_Andy… Andy… That was Pope, he's rescheduled his 11am to within the next 10 minutes …we can't do this…"_

He hadn't been listening, his fingers fiddling with her buttons slowly undoing them.

"_Well we still have 10 minutes…" _His mind going back to the buttons

Her fingers had come to stop him, his eyes looking back to hers

"_Let's continue this tonight, please" _

He felt disappointed, like a last minute cancellation you were so excited for

"_I don't think Pope would accept the excuse I was disciplining you for bad behaviour" _a mischievous smile gracing her features as she looked at him.

"_I am holding you too this, my place at 5:30" _as he backed off, pulling her skirt back down and helping her off the desk.

She smoothed her clothes down, shaking out her hair; placing her hands on his chest she had reached up to give him a soft peck on the lips

"_Now scoot before Pope gets here"_

Making his way to the door, he glanced back at her as she repositioned herself behind her desk, only to find Pope in the process of knocking,

"_Lt. Flynn" _as he brushed past, _ "Captain Raydor .. are you ready to get started?"_


End file.
